V4.12/Blog
Kreując Przystępne Wprowadzenie: Boty Powitalne Z czego wziął się pomysł na takie wprowadzenie?Kreując Przystępne: Wprowadzenie Boty Powitalne League of Legends zostało stworzone z myślą o graczach, którzy chcą szlifować swój styl gry, czerpiąc tym samym przyjemność z możliwości rozgrywki ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Ta chęć wygenerowała miliony nowych graczy dopiero przyuczających się rozgrywki. Wysłuchaliśmy waszych opinii i dzięki nim dowiedzieliśmy się, iż czasem taki stan rzeczy po prostu nie wystarczy. League to gra, w którą najlepiej gra się ze znajomymi i bardzo często staramy się zapoznać z nią naszych przyjaciół grających w inne tytuły tylko po to, aby doświadczyć ich frustracji i zobaczyć, jak do niej nie wracają. Jako weterani bardzo często zapominamy, z czym muszą zmierzyć się nowi rekruci. Jestem pewien, że prawie każdy z nas jest w stanie sobie przypomnieć, jakich małych głupstw dopuszczaliśmy się, gdy sami zaczynaliśmy swoją przygodę z Lol – np. próbując użyć porażenia na innym bohaterze, albo umiejętności naszej postaci na wieży. Widzimy masę nowych graczy męczących się z tą samą – podstawową mechaniką. Nawet rozgrywki dla nowicjuszy przeciwko SI wprowadzają ich w świat zbyt wielu przytłaczających informacji nie próbując ukierunkować ich w zgłębienie tych właśnie podstaw. Jesteśmy przekonani, że potrafilibyśmy w lepszy sposób przedstawić zawiłości rozgrywki i o wiele bardziej efektywnie pomóc uzyskać graczom biegłość w grze. Nasze podejście do wprowadzenia W jaki sposób chcemy to zrobić? Posiadamy wizję wprowadzenia opiewającą o dwa aspekty: naukę i przyjemność. Dlatego też stworzyliśmy listę podstawowych zasad, które pomogą nam iść w dobrym kierunku. Należy: #''Połączyć naukę z przyjemnością.'' #''Stworzyć graczom możliwość samorealizacji i wyznaczyć im cele.'' #''Zaopatrzyć graczy w istotne i odpowiednio ulokowane informacje.'' #''Zagwarantować przywoływaczom rozwój poprzez rozgrywkę.'' #''Zapewnić graczom możliwość podejmowania wyzwań.'' Użyję tych zasad, aby choć po części opisać wyzwania wprowadzające graczy w świat rozgrywki i postaram się zaadresować je w taki sposób, by naświetlić niektóre kwestie nadchodzącego trybu – Botów Powitalnych. Boty Powitalne to kolejne oblicze kooperacji „Razem przeciw SI” i jest czymś o wiele więcej niż tylko nową wersją botów. Jest to tryb zbudowany na nowym systemie, który ma na celu nauczyć nowych przywoływaczy jak grać, używając do tego łagodniejszego otoczenia – tak, aby mogli rozwinąć skrzydła zanim opuszczą gniazdo. Łączenie przyjemnego z pożytecznym Sprawienie, aby nauka gry była przyjemna może okazać się nie lada wyzwaniem, szczególnie w przypadku gatunku, jakim jest MOBA. Oczywistym jest, że ciężko jest nauczyć kogoś pływać, wrzucając tę osobę od razu na głęboką wodę. Wprowadzanie graczy w świat rozgrywki to coś więcej niż tylko uczenie ich grać. To przede wszystkim pokazanie im, co tak naprawdę ujmuje nas w samej grze, aby zechcieli kontynuować przygodę z grą. Zaczynamy od zdefiniowania tego, co „nie jest fajne”, a mianowicie takich aspektów, jak odebranie graczowi kontroli nad rozgrywką, czy otrzymanie tęgich wcirów w pierwszym meczu bez możliwości zrozumienia, co zrobiło się źle i możliwości uniknięcia takich ekscesów w przyszłości. Jak się okazuje, trening na polu bitwy jest przede wszystkim sabotowany przez niewyraźne cele, co może sprawiać, iż boty dla początkujących będą zbyt wymagające dla przywoływaczy dopiero co rozpoczynających swą przygodę z LoL. Chcemy, aby Boty Powitalne pozwalały początkującym graczom w pełni doświadczyć przyjemności, jaką niesie ze sobą League of Legends, w trakcie gdy nabierają oni obycia z systemem rozgrywki. Pozwoliliśmy więc przyznać sobie trochę więcej wolności, aby uniknąć potencjalnej frustracji. Zwiększając zadawane obrażenia i dostrajając zachowanie SI, dajemy nowym graczom szansę lepiej reagować w związku z nowymi i niebezpiecznymi sytuacjami, a redukując czas spędzony przy oczekiwaniu na odrodzenie postaci sprawiamy, iż gracz nie czuje się zbytnio karany, jednocześnie dając mu małą nauczkę, pozwalającą uczyć się na własnych błędach. To powinno wywołać efekt zdobywania doświadczenia w oparciu o próby, serwując jednocześnie więcej przyjemności z samej rozgrywki. Stworzenie graczom możliwości samorealizacji i wyznaczenie im celów Gdy już wiemy, jak grać w League of Legends, nasze cele albo gdzieś zanikają, albo stają się zbyt oczywiste. W każdej chwili możemy stwierdzić, iż należy podjąć się farmienia, wrócić do bazy, ulepszyć przedmioty, albo biegać po mapie niszcząc struktury przeciwnika. Dopracowywanie tego procesu jest kluczowym elementem samorealizacji. Niemniej jednak znając podstawy, zrobienie kolejnego kroku może nie być już tak proste. Aby pozwolić graczom uczyć się bardziej efektywnie musimy wyznaczyć klarowne cele i sprawić, aby mogli oni zauważyć, kiedy rzeczywiście doskonalą swoje umiejętności. Trening Bojowy cechuje się właśnie źle sprecyzowanymi celami, zachęcając graczy do jak najszybszego zniszczenia zewnętrznej wieży zaraz po tym jak pojawia się pierwsza fala stworów. W chwili, kiedy gracz próbuje ukończyć pierwsze zadanie, zazwyczaj kończy się to wbieganiem pod wieżę i momentalną śmiercią, a samo ukończenie zadania wymaga w rzeczywistości kilku minut i odczekania na przybycie kolejnych grup stworów. Zamiast przedstawiania graczom niejasnych – ogólnikowych celów, chcemy stopniowo wprowadzać ich w możliwość osiągnięcia sukcesu dzięki spersonalizowanym zadaniom, z którymi spotkamy się dzięki Powitalnym Botom. Spersonalizowane zadania mają na celu przedstawić graczom klarowne cele, które pozwolą poczuć ducha League of Legends i pomogą wytworzyć intuicję odnośnie takich zachowań, jak choćby opuszczenie pola walki i cofnięcie się do bazy w odpowiednim momencie. W związku z tym, iż te zadania bazowane są na tym, co gracz robi w danym momencie (albo czego nie robi), to zawsze będą one adekwatne do sytuacji na polu walki. Zaopatrzenie graczy w istotne i odpowiednio ulokowane informacje Zasypywanie nowego przywoływacza zbyt dużą ilością informacji na raz również może mieć katastrofalne konsekwencje. Chcąc popaść ze skrajności w skrajność i nauczyć się wszystkiego już w pierwszym meczu, może doprowadzić, że tak na prawdę nie nauczymy się niczego. Dlatego powinniśmy uczyć się rozgrywki krok po kroku: poruszania się, atakowania, a następnie dopiero używania umiejętności nim wdamy się w bójkę ze stworami. Przekazując informacje w odpowiednim tempie możemy zapoznawać graczy z konceptami, jakie towarzyszą grze i pozwolić im chłonąć wiedzę. Jako bonus – dzięki sposobie, w jaki Boty Powitalne trenują graczy, można przelecieć przez ten tryb niczym huragan. Osoby, które już miały doświadczenie z grami typu MOBA przebrną przez trening znacznie szybciej niż prawdziwy nowicjusz. Istnieją również czynniki, których specjalnie nie wprowadziliśmy do tego trybu po to, aby pozwolić samym graczom decydować, w jaki sposób zechcą uczyć się rozgrywki. Nasza nowa strona z rekomendowanymi przedmiotami nie zawiera talizmanów i przedmiotów wspierających, ponieważ mimo faktu, iż są one niezmiernie ważne, jeżeli chce się osiągnąć sukces, to wizja na mapie oraz jej kontrola nie winny być priorytetami dla początkującego gracza. Dobijanie stworów również było dla nas ciężkim orzechem do zgryzienia. Stwierdziliśmy jednak, iż powinno być opanowywane dopiero po tym, jak gracze nauczą się bardziej podstawowych umiejętności. Próba nauczenia graczy wszystkich cech, jakie posiadają przywoływacze na poziomie 30 byłoby zbyt przytłaczające i podważałoby sens samego uczenia, dlatego postanowiliśmy skupić się na podstawach i dać nowym rekrutom możliwość odkrywania bardziej zaawansowanych elementów. Rozwój poprzez rozgrywkę Gdy raz coś się nam uda, nie oznacza to wcale, iż zawsze tak będzie. Z tego właśnie powodu chcemy, by gracze powtarzali swe sukcesy do czasu, aż nie dojdą do perfekcji. Dla przykładu -obecna plansza treningowa prosi graczy, aby kliknęli raz prawym przyciskiem myszy by zaatakować. Podobnie jest w przypadku rzucania zaklęć. Wykształcenie pamięci mięśniowej nie dzieje się od razu i często spotykamy się z sytuacjami, w których nowicjusze nie są od razu biegli w skutecznym używaniu przycisków szybkiego dostępu w kilku pierwszych rozgrywkach. Dzięki Botom Powitalnym udało nam się utworzyć kilka ćwiczeń dla nowych przywoływaczy, które pomogą im nabrać wprawy. Spersonalizowane zadania będą posiadały powiadomienia na okrągło przypominające im, aby kupowali przedmioty, ulepszali umiejętności i cofali się co jakiś czas do bazy, nim sami będą wiedzieli kiedy podejmować te decyzje bez podpowiedzi. Dla graczy mających problem z zapamiętaniem konfiguracji przycisków przygotowaliśmy specjalne ikonki kursora, które będą sugerowały, jaki przycisk należy nacisnąć, by móc uzyskać pożądany efekt. Gdy nowi przywoływacze odstąpią już od treningu z Botami Powitalnymi, powinni posiadać odpowiednią wiedzę i praktykę, potrzebną do dalszej eksploracji gry bez poczucia zagubienia. Zapewnienie graczom możliwości podejmowania wyzwań W League of Legends grają osoby o zróżnicowanym poziomie umiejętności – zarówno weterani gatunku MOBA, jak również ci, którzy dopiero rozpoczynają przygodę z grami komputerowymi. Utworzenie odpowiedniego wprowadzenia, które nie jest ani nudne, ani frustrujące dla wszystkich tych graczy jest kluczowym zadaniem Botów Powitalnych. Poprzednio zdarzyło nam się zbłądzić w kwestii utworzenia odpowiedniego dla graczy wyzwania. W zasadzie niemała ilość nowych przywoływaczy przegrywała „Trening bojowy”, który w zasadzie powinien być jedynie pomocą przy uzyskiwaniu praktyki. Obserwowaliśmy tych graczy i wielu z nich stawało się graczami Złotej Ligi, więc problem ewidentnie nie leżał po ich stronie, a po stronie systemu, który miał ich przyuczać. Dzięki Botom Powitalnym, będziemy w stanie zapewnić każdemu graczowi takie pierwsze doświadczenie z League of Legends, jakiego by oczekiwali. Nie chcieliśmy jednocześnie sprawiać, iż nowi rekruci czuliby się zaszufladkowani przez ten system, dlatego będzie on dynamicznie przystosowywał się poziomu umiejętności. Dzięki temu rekrut będzie widział coraz mniej podpowiedzi na ekranie, gdy jego umiejętności zaczną się rozwijać. Nowicjusze powinni wynosić jedynie przyjemność z rozgrywki przeciwko Botom Powitalnym i stopniowo uczyć się podstaw. Natomiast gracze bardziej zaawansowani szybko pojmą istotę gry i będą mogli wytyczać sobie nowe wyzwania w innych trybach rozgrywki. Pierwszy krok Kategoria:Strony aktualizacji